IBC-13 is still getting champion as “The Country’s Third Leading TV Station”
August 10, 2014 I was started as the leader of IBC-13 since 2011 because the bid companies bought The Most-Watched TV Station in the Country because of lack of programming and sponsors through advertisers. In early February 2011, The Aquino administration is planned to buying privatize both RPN-9 and IBC-13 and leaving PTV-4 will be the government network. According Sec. Sonny Coloma, It was confirmed that RPN is bought by Solar Enetertainment Corporation (owned by the Tieng Brothers) by 34% and Far East Managers and Investors, Inc. which is owned by the Benedicto family by 32% and the government to 20% shares and other private stocks by 14% but The Country’s Third Leading TV Station is still 100% owned and operated by the government. "But I’m saying that because of KBP, we became No. 3," Avellana hazened to add. "It’s just that a membership from the KBP, we became No.3." They became No. 3 because of hard work; because they did the right moves and the right projects, after studying the strength and weaknesses of their closest rival. "Pinag-aralan kong mabuti kung ano ang mga ginagawa nila sa kabila, with the same dedication and zeal like when I reviewed for the bar." I have to learn from their weakness and strength. What he found out among others was that their closest rival had homegrown talents at that time, that they were just "buying contracts" (that resulted in the rampant piracy of their talents) so they were somewhat operating on "borrowed abilities." And on their side, because they were counter-programming, he standing on the way. Viva Television is showing how to dominate the boob tube without owning a TV station. The newest movie-recording-TV production outfit is going full blast in producing shows not only on IBC-13 and PTV-4 but also on RPN-9 at the top of their current list of projects. The programs of IBC-13 are homegrown, powerhouse, wholesome, quality, innovative, creative intact and star-studded because of many hit shows now on primetime slots. Currently airing the PBA games on Saturdays 4-6pm and Sundays 5-7pm. Several religious programs, it’s OK for El Shaddai because of Good Faith, Jesus Miracle Crusade, Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez got the chirch and Kerygma TV because I believe in jesus catholic. In the report of News5 reporter Justine Santos, The studios of IBC-13 are from old to new, and the control room for news programs are shared with humans and cats. The employees want to privatize IBC-13, now na! to make new programs as its still remaining as “'The Superstar TV Station in the Philippines'”. With its membership from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) along with ABS-CBN, IBC-13, Net 25, RPN-9, Light Network 33, ABS-CBN Sports+Action and UNTV, IBC-13 became No. 3, edging its nearest competitor ABS-CBN and GMA-7 who was about both in No. 1. Because of their news and current affairs, sports, educational and entertainment programs, IBC Channel 13 became No. 3 since 1996. -Eric Cany, chairman of IBC and Boots Anson-Roa, president/CEO of IBC. IBC Channel 13 was the top television station until mid-1980's and now in the number 3 station. I remember the IBC-13 jingle --"life is a drama, life is a comedy...." For me, IBC-13 is just a "space waster" given the kind of programming it has. I have one piece of advice for whoever in the government who is now running this channel: you have the golden opportunity of turning this station into a channel for serious viewers. Back to the history, IBC-13 was the No.1 TV station in the early 80’s. Top programs of Channel 13, which is banners Basta Pinoy sa Trese, Life Begins at 13, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese and Pinoy ang Dating, mantra back then, as Ora Engkantanda, Pinoy Thriller, Iskul Bukol, Takeshi's Castle, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Sic O'Clock News, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Barrio Balimging, Goin' Bananas, See-True','' '''Loveliness, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, and others. In 1990's, IBC experience a conflict as the third major player behind ABS-CBN and GMA Network due to the massive demographics and massive programs like news programs which extended to 60 minutes start at 6:30pm timeslot. Channel 13 currently boosts their ratings compared to ABS-CBN and GMA because of LandiSerye (Teleserye with full of Intimate or Sex scenes), and IBC airs Viva Tagalog movies on primetime TV, and sports coverage like PBA and NBA every night to boost the rating even better. In 1995, it launched as Vintage Television (VTV), which they aired every primetime (5pm-12mn) and Viva-TV as the sports and entertainment programming block (from 5pm-12mn). But this time, the TV ratings continues as IBC-13 when it comes to blocktimers and extended to producing an original productions. IBC-13 airtime they used to be the no.1 channel in the 80's with hit shows like See-True, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, Goin' Bananas, Loveliness, Barrio Balimbing, Sic O'Clock News, TODAS, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, Ora Engkantada, and others. It would then have buyer-private entity to activate it again became IBC 13. RPN-9 is no.1 too under Jose Mari Gonzales, he was brilliant idea of buying the rights of Mexican and Venezuelan soaps from kumpare in televisio I think. His most popular Marimar is imported and put RPN-9 on the top. But this time, TV5, RPN-9 and IBC-13 is now becoming the massive TV network whiuile intoducing new kinds of TV shows and I predict it will be at par with ABS-CBN and GMA in the coming years, They have the money and the able leadership of Manny V. Pangilingan (TV5), Wilson Tieng (RPN) and Jose Avellana (IBC). New TV shows will now be broadcasted over IBC 13 and you might be surprised with it's latest line-up and intend to be the buyer-private entity and buying the rights of Mexican, Korean and Taiwanese soaps. First include the hottest feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (7:45-8:30pm) starring Janella Salvador as the leading role for the only primetime princess and the feel-good action supeserye Voltron Man (8:30-9:15pm) starring AJ Muhlach as the primetime prince.